Loadouts are typically secured in MOLLE-compatible pouches that are then attached to a MOLLE-compatible load-bearing platform such as a vest, rucksack, backpack, or the like. While MOLLE-compatible systems generally secure the equipment quite well to the load-bearing platform, doing so requires a substantial amount of time to weave straps from the pouch alternately between straps or slots on the load-bearing platform. This must be done each time a pouch is exchanged (i.e., added to, removed from, or relocated on the platform). There is thus a need for a MOLLE-compatible system that allows exchange of a loadout without having to un-weave and/or re-weave the pouch straps from/to the load-bearing platform, and also that securely supports heavy loads.